


Waiting & Watching

by SilverNight88



Series: Constantine Chronicles [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed watches Constantine as he sleeps after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting & Watching

**Waiting & Watching**

Zed watched Constantine as he slept in the bed. It had been a long day and even though the motel’s honeymoon suite’s bed wasn’t the most comfortable bed she had laid on, it seemed like Constantine was too tired to complain. She thought that he would be one of those guys that flip flopped all over the place caught in nightmares, unable to break free but no, John didn’t move. Zed focused her eyes on the rise and fall of his back to make sure that he was still alive. He was. She sighed and then pulled out her sketchbook and flipped to a new page. She poised her charcoal pencil above the blank page and waited. Nothing happened. She toed off her shoes and curled her legs up underneath her on the chair she sat on, then settled down and again held her pencil above the cream colored paper and waited again. When nothing happened for a second time she let out a breath of frustration and looked at the sleeping man in the bed as if it was his fault that she wasn’t drawing anything.

Zed knew that it wasn’t his fault but she had been drawing his face for months never knowing if he was real or if she was slowly going insane and now that he was finally here in front of her it seemed like she couldn’t draw anything. Whenever she drew it was like an uncontrollable need to get the images in her head down on paper. Anytime she finished drawing she would look at images she had never seen before and wonder what was happening to her. She knew the man sleeping in the bed had answers and she intended to get them, no matter what the cost.

Zed put down her pencil and book and went back to watching Constantine sleep. She wasn’t going to let him out of her sight until she got what she wanted. She had her secrets but so did he. He was a little taller than she thought he would be from her drawings, but the blond hair was the same. She didn’t expect his dark eyes to hold her attention they way they did when she ran into him in town.  Who was John Constantine? And more importantly why had she been drawing him for so long? Some of the images she drew would keep her up at night unable to sleep. Zed burned with the feeling that her waiting was over, but now she waited for him to wake up so that she could talk to him again.

Soon her eyes began to grow heavier and she stifled a yawn. She moved her legs again in an effort to stay awake and pulled her knees to her chest while wrapping her arms around her legs. She put her chin down on her knees and kept her eyes locked on the silent sleeping figure in front of her. _Something_ was going to happen, she knew that, and fate, destiny or whatever was telling her that she needed to pay attention, to look over her shoulder and to make sure that whatever was coming wasn’t coming for her. The past months of foreboding feelings were creeping up on her again and she knew that the only way to fight an invisible enemy was to have all the information possible.

****

John lit up the cigarette that he had wanted to smoke earlier and took a drag. He stood in the middle of the room and watched the woman who had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. The dim light of the lamp illuminated her dark curly hair in interesting ways that John knew if he had meet her under different circumstances he would have done something about it, like ask her if she wanted to get a drink. She was up to something, John could feel it in his bones, she wasn’t honest but then again neither was he. He knew that she would follow him, she had that kind of strong will and if she wanted something bad enough she would probably get it. But _what_ she wanted was the mystery; John watched her sleep for another few minutes while smoke drifted up from his cigarette.

John picked up his bag and walked to the door, his silent feet making their way to the cab he had waiting outside that would take him to the train station and back home where Chas was waiting for news. He got into the cab and before he could tell the driver to go the driver turned around and said, “No smoking in the cab John.”

“Fuck off, I’m not in the mood to play another one of your games Manny. Flap your wings and get the driver back.” John replied as the golden eyed angel looked back at him from the front seat.

“You know those things will kill you.” Manny replied in his smooth voice, his eyes never leaving John’s.

John found the angel’s stare unsettling but refused to show it to the arsehole, “So will your talking.”

Manny chuckled and turned around and then the driver was back, “Where to mister?” he asked.

John cranked open his window and threw his cigarette out and said, “Train station mate, and make it quick, I got a stalker following me.”

The driver gave a nervous laugh like he wasn’t sure if John was serious or not and then drove off.

John knew that Zed would track him down but he didn’t have to make it any easier for her. He watched as the sun began to show its colors in the sky, clearing away the dark night. Constantine had the feeling that things were just getting started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the final scene in episode two of Constantine.
> 
> Short Stories about the TV show Constantine I already love this show even though it is still in the first few episodes. Not sure how many stories I will write but I felt like this was a good place to start.  
> Some stories may be more mature than others but I will put warnings on them.  
> Any comments or kudos will be much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
